


A Singular Proposal

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Slash, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure if he was making too much of this—maybe he'd got his hopes up for nothing—but he would soon find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Singular Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Snape_Potter](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/)'s Snarry Summer Challenge, Week Two, using the prompts "outdoor sex", "high in the cool mountains", and [this](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/Lanterns.jpg) photo.

Harry looked at his watch for the thousandth time, sighing in relief as the big hand reached the twelve.

"Severus said nine o'clock," he said to himself. He wasn't sure if he was making too much of this—maybe he'd got his hopes up for nothing—but he would soon find out.

Harry opened the tent flap and stepped out into the fresh evening air. He headed toward the clearing where they'd been eating everyday. There was a good spot for a fire and clear views all around them.

When the path turned and Harry could see clearly down the path, his heart jumped into his throat. 

The large tree where they'd set their table was strung with lanterns, giving off soft golden light in the darkening blue sky. As he walked closer he could see the silver cutlery, crystal flutes, and a bottle of champagne chilling. 

"I hope you're hungry," Severus said as he stepped out from behind the tree, silver trays floating along behind him.

Harry didn't want to eat—his stomach was full of butterflies, swooping and diving like Snitches—but Severus had gone to an awful lot of trouble.

"Starved," he said but didn't sit down.

Severus's eyes never left Harry's though hand was steady as he gently lowered the trays to the table with his wand.

"Perhaps an apéritif first," Severus said, lips twitching.

Harry couldn't restrain himself any longer and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Severus's body, drawing him close. 

"Supper can wait," Harry said before pulling Severus into a kiss. His lips were soft and warm; his mouth tasted of wine. 

Severus deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping between Harry's lips. Harry fisted the back of his shirt in his hands, tugging Severus closer still, sighing when Severus kissed along his jaw, then neck, teeth scraping Harry's skin.

"You make proposing difficult," Severus murmured between kisses, his hand sliding between them and squeezing Harry's cock through his trousers. "I'll take _this_ as a yes."

"Yes." Harry rolled his hips forward and ground into Severus's palm. "Oh, fuck, yes."

Severus chuckled as he slipped his hand inside the waistband of Harry's pants and continued to stroke him. 

Severus's cool fingers felt so good against Harry's heated flesh. He was close and if he just thrust a little harder and Severus squeezed a little tighter, he'd come in his pants....

"Wait," Harry said breathlessly. "Not like this."

"No?" Severus asked, though his hand still moved, making Harry groan.

"I want you in me." Harry saw the flash of lust, the flair of Severus's nostrils as he inhaled sharply. 

"An offer I will never refuse." 

Before Harry knew what was happening, Severus spun them around, knocking everything off the table with a crash. Severus yanked his trousers down then pushed Harry to the table.

"Fuck, yes!" Harry cried out, gripping the far edge as two slick fingers pushed inside him, quickly lubricating him, before being replaced with Severus's thick cock. 

Severus rode him hard, slamming into Harry over and over, his intent to mark and claim crystal clear. 

Not that Harry would have it any other way. 

With a low growl, Severus tightened his fingers on Harry's hips, his cock throbbing as he came.

When he slipped out, Harry reached for his still aching cock but Severus turned him around and dropped to his knees, taking Harry into his mouth.

Harry threaded his fingers through Severus's hair before pressing his hand to the back of his head, urging his cock deeper.

Black eyes glittered up at him before falling closed. Severus was an expert at bringing Harry to the brink then pulling him back but Harry was too far gone for games. He gripped Severus's head and fucked his mouth hard and fast, toppling over the edge when Severus slid two fingers back inside his arse. 

Harry fell against the edge of the table panting. Severus slowly stood then leaned in for a kiss, his mouth tasting of come.

"Will we still do this if we get married?" Harry asked, taking Severus's hand in his.

"We shall do this, whether or not we marry," Severus brought Harry's hand up and kissed the back of it, "for as long as you will allow." 

Harry pressed his lips to Severus's fingers, precisely where a ring should be. "Forever, then."


End file.
